


Warm Me by Your Hellfire

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Demon Sex, Fog Sex, Irish Porn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Skateboards Cannot Be Exchanged for Wishes, Wishes, demon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Deep in the woods of Ireland a Demon King will grant a wish for the right price.





	Warm Me by Your Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Makin y'all say uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Also sorry.  
-Mod Jaxwell Faxwell

Deep in the fog and moors of Ireland lived a king. A demon king of some repute. Far away in America there lived a demon on a skateboard looking for something new. 

Darby Allin wandered through the woods with a skateboard tucked between his back and his backpack. He slipped on the rocks, nearly losing his balance and casting back an idle hiss that left the rocks smoldering. He was looking for the demon king and didn’t have time to spend cursing every rock and stone that got in his way. For Darby it has been many a year, many a decade, since he has felt anything beyond nothing. He was cold and hard and felt hollow to his core. It was said that in exchange for something new and different that he had not seen the demon king would grant you a wish. Darby reached back to grip at his skateboard. 

He had his wish. 

He only hoped that what he brought would be enough. 

Deep in the Irish woods Finn Balor reclined on his throne of stone and moss, cloaked in billows of smoke and tangles of vines and weeds. He sprawled across the throne, letting himself slip in and out of the mortal world when the sound of feet on the ground of his land pulled him from his roaming slumber. 

He lay still, obscured by the smoke and watched as a young demon entered his world. His face was half skeletal which, Finn could tell, extended down to his chest. Finn watched him with interest as he picked his way through the fog, his eyes aglow through the mist. 

“Your highness,” The demon said quietly his American accent tickled Finn’s ears in a way nothing had in so very long. He already had Finn’s attention though the king declined to show himself. “I have traveled far and wish to ask for a gift.” 

Finn chuckled deep in his throat and began moving through the mist, his mist, the extension of himself that he could feel reacting to this slender, delicate, demonling “Many ask for gifts, little demon.” He growled in his chest, hearing it echo through the fog and feeling the young man respond to it by turning slowly around in search of the source. Finn moved in close to whisper in the demon’s ear. “What makes you worthy of my magic?” 

The demonling shivered and Finn watched him stand still, not able to move from the grasp of his voice and the slow wrapping of the mist around him. 

“I brought payment.” the demonling whispered, moving in quick low motions to remove his backpack and slide the contraption from the straps. With slow deliberate motions he lifted the plank of wood up, never attempting to make eye contact with the king as he did. Finn noticed and as he reached for the item the younger demon held up to him he rested a hand on his head, pulling him to rest flush against his thigh. He thought he heard a sigh. 

“Little demon,” Finn muttered, looking at what he had been given, “I am not sure I understand what you have given me.” 

“It is…” The demon began, his head still resting against Finn’s thigh, “Not in the thing itself but in what the thing does?. May I…?” He asked before standing, asking permission to look upon the face of the demon king. 

Finn smiled to himself and nodded. The young demon would sense it. 

He stood, his flesh eye growing as he saw Finn and trying to look away quickly. But not before the fog around him felt him blush. Finn really did smile this time. 

“You see,” The demon was showing him what he had brought, “It’s a skateboard, I made it myself it’s all I had for a long time and it is not as good as what I use now but it is made with care and attention and…” He trailed off, seeming to realize that what he had brought was not enough for a wish. “Oh.” 

“Oh.” Finn echoed him, offering the board back. The demon blinked and shook his head as he tucked the board back behind his back. Finn watched intently. Too close for any human to be comfortable with. 

“Alright, well, wasted trip, I guess.” The demon got ready to leave but Finn caught his arm and gently tugged him back. 

“What is your name, demonling?” Finn asked, the fog beginning to wrap around them tightly as the other demon looked at his shoes. 

“Darby.” he muttered. 

“What is your wish, Darby?” 

Darby sighed, “I haven’t… I haven’t felt a thing in fifty years I just want to… feel again.” 

Finn reached out and drew the skeletal face up to look at him. He ran his thumb along the bone and felt Darby shiver beneath him. “Something to feel?” the demon king asked as the fog wrapped around both of them, hot and moist between the demons. “I may be able to help with that.” 

Darby let out a moan and felt the mist begin to wrap around him as an unnaturally long tongue ran over his neck and cheek. The younger demon tipped his head back and Finn took advantage of his exposed neck to wrap his tongue completely around it and tighten just enough to have Darby gasping. 

“Do you feel me yet, Darby?” Finn asked softly, his tongue still dripping from his mouth as he whispered in Darby’s mind instead of his ear. 

Darby closed his eyes and shook his head, obviously so overwhelmed by the sensations to answer. 

Finn grinned at the attempted lie. “How can I make you feel, little demon?” He asked, his mist snaking into Darby’s clothes and hair and skin as he spoke, “How can I help you feel me?” 

Darby let out a breathless moan and began to descend into the fog, pulling the demon king down with him until they were on the both on the ground together. 

“Help me feel this.” Darby whispered reaching for Finn’s cock that was still covered from his by clothes. 

Finn smiled, his voice in Darby’s head as he straddled him, his hands on the demon’s face as he dipped down and claimed the half skeletal face of the demon beneath him. 

Deep in the fog and moors of Ireland lived a king. A demon king of some repute. Far away, from America, a demon with a skateboard had approached him looking for something new. 

Darby Allin stood at the edge of the woods, he had just come back from town where he had spent time on his board and had sewn some minor chaos. He easily sidestepped the rocks that had seeked to trip him when he first arrived. They were not a problem anymore, afterall, this was his home now. 

“Darby you were out for so long.” Finn called, from his throne, watching his lover return from the mortal world with a bag of playful offerings.

Darby laughed and knelt down in front of the throne, he didn’t need to. He simply liked to. “A half demon cannot live on sex alone.” he said, setting a fresh apple on the throne before him. 

“I’ll change you soon enough to a full demon and then you can stop eating this,” He wrinkled his nose and searched for a word that could describe the human food and landed on a term he had heard Darby say a few times, “Gross matter.” Finn, breaking the apple in half with his hands and handing Darby, who had snorted when Finn had said ‘gross matter’, one half of the fruit and taking a bite out of his own. Finn insisted he didn’t like the mortal food but Darby knew he enjoyed it especially when he got to share it. 

Darby took a bite of his own half and felt Finn’s eyes on him as he did. He looked up at Finn and took another bite of his apple. The demon king smiled back. 

“Did you skateboard at all today, demonling?” 

Darby nodded, leaning in and began to tell the other demon about his day. About where he had gone and what he had done and all the time he had spent on his board. He felt while speaking and looking at the other man. He felt so deep and so hard, hard enough that he had to catch his breath. 

Darby had his wish.

And it was more than enough. 


End file.
